Kubahagia
by Widzilla
Summary: Fic ini kubuat karena lagi kangen sama temen-temen SMA-ku waktu kelas 2… Soalnya kelas 2 SMA itu adalah yang paling berkesan buatku… :D Hueeee! I miss u guys! T T


_**Kita bermain-main, siang-siang hari Senin**_

_**Tertawa satu sama lain**_

_**Semua bahagia**_

_**Semua bahagia**_

-

'_Agak aneh… Memang… pertama agak aneh… Tapi lama-lama…'  
_"Setoooo!"

'_Aku terbiasa mendengar namaku dipanggil begitu…  
Mereka selalu membalas senyum bila aku menyapa dengan senyum.'_

'_Bila aku tak tersenyum, mereka selalu…'_

"Oi! Kenapa mukamu gitu, sih…?"  
"Ada 'parabola', ya?"  
"Problem, Yuuug…"  
Seto diam saja.

"Oi! Ketawa nggak!! Ayo ketawa…!!!"  
"Ahuh! Hakit, Hug…!"  
Yugi menarik kedua pipi Seto, berusaha memasang sebuah senyuman diwajahnya  
Anzu menjitak Yugi yang telah membuat Seto sengsara. Honda dan Otogi ngakak nggak karuan.

"Kenapa sih…?" Tanya Jou penasaran.  
Akhirnya Seto memasang senyum pada wajahnya.

Sudah beberapa bulan sejak mereka dekat seperti ini, Seto mulai terbiasa dengan tingkah teman-temannya. Terutama Yugi yang selalu berbuat ulah.

-

_**Kita berangan-angan**_

_**Merangkai masa depan**_

_**Dibawah kerindangan dahan**_

_**Semua bahagia**_

_**Semua bahagia**_

-

"Heh! Jangan jitakin King of Game sembarangan!!!"  
"Halah… cita-cita kok jadi King of Game… Eike dooongs… jadi Dancing Queen…"  
"Kayak nama lagu ajah… Mending kalo bisa nyanyi…" ledek Otogi. Dan alhasil Anzu ngamuk balas jitakin Otogi tiada ampun.

"Kalo gueee! Cita-cita… nikah ama Shizuka tercintaaaa!!!" bangga Honda.  
"Boleh aja lu nikah ama adek gue… tapi kalo sampe dia hidupnya sengsara gara-gara lu… Gue kutuk lu jadi bekantan…" ancem Jou.  
"Honda? Jadi bekantan??? HUAHAHAHA! Pingin liat!!!" Yugi ngakak guling-guling.

"Kalo aku… kalo aku…! Cita-citaku mau nerusin bisnis papa!!!" tambah Ryo.  
"Anak papih…" ledek Yugi. "Biar!"

"Aku dooong… Jadi dokter hewan…" akhirnya Otogi angkat bicara setelah lepas dari siksaan Anzu.  
"Kalo gitu… ntar kalo Honda sakit… periksa ke Otogi aja…" ujar Ryo polos.  
Tentu aja kelima anak yang lain tambah ngakak nggak karuan sambil guling-guling di rerumputan Taman Domino.  
"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Kalo aku… aku mau cari kerja diluar negeri… lalu nikah sama Maiii!!!!"  
"Ciyeeeee… si Jouuuu…"

"Kalo aku…" tambah Seto. Semua mulai dengerin Seto dengan serius. Semua ingin tahu impian Seto…  
"Mau memperluas Kaiba Corporation…"

"Hoi… hoi… lu mau nguasain dunia ya…? Lu udah buka cabang di Jerman dan Amerika lo…"  
"Nggak apa-apa… Trus aku juga mau buka sekolah untuk Duelist…"

"Sekolah Duelist…?"  
"Keren…!"  
"Aku daftar!!!"  
"Yug… tu sekolah udah berdiri, you udah uzur kaleee…" ledek Anzu, Yugi ngingsot.

-

_**Matahari…**_

_**Seakan tersenyum**_

-

"Ei, guys… udah siang ni…"  
"Abis pulang sekolah tadi, kita duduk-duduk disini doang…"  
"Jalan-jalan yooook!!!"

-

_**Walau makan susah, walau hidup susah, walau tuk senyum-pun susah…**_

_**Rasa syukur ini, karna bersamamu juga susah dilupakan…**_

_**Walau makan susah, walau hidup susah, walau tuk senyum-pun susah…**_

_**Rasa syukur ini, karna bersamamu juga susah dilupakan…**_

_**Oh, kubahagia…**_

_**Oh, kubahagia…**_

_­_-

"Gue lagi kereeeeeeeeee…!!! Guys, traktirin doooong!"  
"Yugi… Yugi… kapan sih kamu nggak kere-nya…"

"Ya udah… kutraktir deh…"  
"YAAAY!!! Tengkyu berat, Setocchiiii!!!"  
"Aduh, Yug! Nggak bisa napas ini…!"  
"HOOOI! COWOK JANGAN PELUKAN SAMA COWOOOOK!!! GELIIII!!!"  
Otogi berusaha misahin Seto yang dipeluk erat sama Yugi. Sedangkan yang lain pada nonton sambil ngakak.

"Gue nggak akan melupakan kamu seumur hiduppp! Sumpeee!"

"Ya, udah… sekarang kita lomba lari ke kios Takoyaki yang biasa!!!!" sorak Honda.  
"Yang sampe duluan, berarti paling cakep!!!!"

-

_**Kita berlari-lari**_

_**bersama mengejar mimpi…**_

_**tak ada kata tuk berhenti…**_

_**Semua bahagia**_

_**Semua bahagia**_

-

"Yaaaaay!! Sampe duluan!!! Gue paling cakep!!!!"  
"Yugi cepet banget… nggak keliatan … kalo lagi… hhh… kelaperan…" Otogi ngos-ngosan. Diikuti yang lain.  
"Bang! Takoyaki biasa! Tuju porsi!"  
"Eh! Eh! Aku mau 4 porsi deh…"  
"Ryo… mending lu langsung makan tako dilaut deh… lebih gede…" ledek Honda.

-

_**Matahari…**_

_**Seakan tersenyum**_

_**Oooh…**_

-

Seto meniup takoyakinya yang masih panas…  
Ia memperhatikan teman-temannya yang berlomba makan takoyaki yang mengepul itu.

'_Meski hanya sekedar duduk-duduk… ngobrol… bercanda…'_

Seto tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah teman-temannya…

'…_saat-saat itulah… yang nggak akan terlupakan…'_

Seto seakan mengingat kembali persaingan dan pertarungan sengitnya bersama teman-temannya dulu. Saat-saat yang tak pernah terlupakan…

-

_**Walau makan susah, walau hidup susah, walau tuk senyum-pun susah...**_

_**Rasa syukur ini, karna bersamamu juga susah dilupakan...**_

_**Walau makan susah, walau hidup susah, walau tuk senyum-pun susah...**_

_**Rasa syukur ini, karna bersamamu juga susah dilupakan...**_

-

'…_Aku sangat bersyukur telah bertemu dengan kalian…'_

…Tapi justru saat-saat sederhana seperti inilah yang paling diingat Seto…

'… _aku nggak akan melupakan kalian seumur hidup…'_

-

_**Oh, kubahagia...**_

_**Oh, kubahagia...**_

--

_**---**_

**note:**__

**Lirik lagu dari OST Laskar Pelangi, judulnya Kubahagia (Sherina). Waktu denger lagu ini tiba-tiba jadi inget Yugi and the gang… Tiba-tiba aja kepikir buat fic dengan Seto sebagai Point of View-nya… Fic ini berlatar belakang pada Fic-ku yang YGO the Next, setelah Seto berbaur sama Yugi cs.**

**Fic ini kubuat karena lagi kangen sama temen-temen SMA-ku waktu kelas 2… Soalnya kelas 2 SMA itu adalah yang paling berkesan buatku… :D Hueeee!!! I miss u guys!!!! T_T**

**Dan karena aku lagi nggak ada ide buat bikin lanjutan YGO the Next… -_-**


End file.
